Biological sample collection, processing, storage, and distribution are essential components of large collaborative genetic studies. The overall objective of the BioRepository Core is to maintain a readily accessible biological specimens bank in support of the projects within this application. The Core services will be provided by the lab facilities located within the Multiple Sclerosis Genetics Program at the Department of Neurology, UCSF. With over two decades of experience, the MS Bio-Bank has both the expertise and infrastructure to serve as an efficient and reliable component of the INDIGO program. In addition to centralizing the management of DNA specimens arriving from different laboratories, the main goal of the Core is to provide standardized samples to the genotyping effort proposed in this application. The Core is well equipped and staffed by experienced personnel. Established standard operating procedures and efficient bioinformatic support will serve the programmatic needs of the INDIGO consortium and secure a valuable resource for future basic and translational research.